The Dance of Fire, Blood and Passion
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: The gang meets pop star Nick Lachey and learn he's going through a divorce from Jessica Simpson. Yami, a Vampire Prince, helps him, and finds a mate.
1. Meeting Nick Lachey

**Well, here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh story about Yami as a vampire, which I cooked up one day. It has Nick Lachey in it, and I hope it's really good.**

**(A/N: Dedicated to **Journey Maker** and **ang5523**.)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the stories, songfics, oneshots, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time, as well as a CD copy of "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey.**

The Dance of Fire, Blood and Passion

It was, as usual, a typical day in California. But on this day, something exciting was about to happen…

It was night now. In his studio, Nick Lachey rubbed his hands together, put his headphones on, and then started the music. Soon, he began to sing…

_Watch my life  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

As Nick launched into the chorus, Yugi Moto, his alter ego, Yami, Marik Ishtar and Tea Gardener were wandering the halls, searching for the source of the music they were currently hearing.

_{Chorus:}  
‛Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
No where to go  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles  
Running from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_Chorus_

_And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I'm falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something  
To believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_

Soon they came to an open doorway. They peeked inside. What they saw almost blew them away!

There, sitting in his studio, singing his heart out, was none other than…Nick Lachey!

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_{Chorus:}_

‛_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

When the music faded and Nick took off his headphones, he heard the sound of clapping. He looked up…and smiled.

There they were.

"I knew my music would call you," he said.

"Nice song," said Marik, "but who's it about?"

"It's about my feelings after I divorced…her," replied Nick. His shoulders began shaking. Yami, who was quick to respond to another's grief, walked in and put an arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Ah," said Yami Yugi, "you mean your ex, Jessica Simpson."

"Yes. I miss her so badly, Yami. If I had known this was going to happen, I would've…"

"Oh Nick, my friend, there was nothing you could do. Divorce happens in this culture."

"I know," replied Nick, nodding.

For the rest of the night, after the others had gone to bed, Yami stayed up with Nick, comforting him as best he could.

Nick later wrote in his diary,

"Yami, one of my friends, came in today as I was recording one of my songs for my album ‛What's Left of Me'.

I told him about Jessica, as well as how much I missed her, and he tried to comfort me. Well, he succeeded somewhat. Yami's presence is such a comfort."

A few days before the divorce between Jessica and Nick was finalized, Nick shot the video for the sad ballad I Can't Hate You Anymore. Yami watched the video two days later, memorizing everything. He sensed the feelings in the song...such as sadness, pain and loneliness, to name a few.

"I will always miss her, Yami," he said while sitting in a booth in Kentucky Fried Chicken with Yami.

Yami, who was eating Popcorn Chicken, nodded thoughtfully.

Then, he swallowed and said,

"I know, Nick. I don't think the pain ever goes away. It's always there, eating away at you."

Nick was surprised. Yami was…so…thoughtful about divorce and marriage and things like that.

He wondered how Yami got that way, and asked him.

It turned out that Yami had been studying.

**Well, read and review!**


	2. Yami's Studies

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nick Lachey sighed as he looked over at Yami Yugi. The spiky tri colored hair in the shape of lightning bolts. The violet eyes that most women would drown in. The voice that, if Yami had a rcord deal, could call women to him with songs. He was a male version of the Sirens, the mythic female creatures in the book "The Odyssey", who lured men with their voices, causing them to crash their boats onto their rocks. Causing them to die.

Nick shook his head. Could Yami really do something like that? He wasn't sure.

_Your pretty face is not enough,  
Behind your eyes,  
I know you're lying.  
You think that love is all a bluff,  
You flash your smile,  
And keep denying me,  
I want you to see,  
I need something more,  
Than you gave me for._

_I want you to burn.  
I want you to steal.  
I want you to bleed,  
And see how it feels._

_I want you to beg,  
I want you to crawl.  
Give more than you take,  
And smile through it all.  
And know that everything you do,  
I do it for you.  
...I do it for you._

_I see your heart is broken,  
And your tears are real.  
No word unspoken,  
Say what you feel.  
The way you keep pretending,  
Its such a crime.  
You gotta give me whats mine._

_I want you to burn.  
I want you to steal.  
I want you to bleed,  
And see how it feels._

_I want you to beg,  
I want you to crawl.  
Give more than you take,  
And smile through it all.  
And know that everything you do,  
I do it for you._

_Your pretty face is not enough,  
Behind your eyes,  
I know you're lying._

_I want you to burn.  
I want you to steal.  
I want you to bleed,  
And see how it feels._

_I want you to beg,  
I want you to crawl.  
Give more than you take,  
And smile through it all.  
And know that everything you do,  
I do it for you._

Nick blinked, shocked at how fast the lyrics to his song "I Do It for You" came to him. Then another song came to his mind…"On Your Own".

_You live with a halo round your head,  
This time you're leaving.  
This place where the walls are painted red,  
Freedom is what you need._

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your own._

_Dark clouds they surround you in the sky,  
Rain falls when you're sleeping.  
When you're past the point of no return.  
I will take away the hurt._

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there..._

_And I will wait,  
However long it takes,  
Til you realize what you have been searching for,  
Was right here all along.  
Eh...yea..._

_When you lost the only light you had to guide you,  
And you're cold and barely breathing,  
I will find you.  
And carry you back home,  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your own._

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your..._

_When you're out there on your own._

Yami, however, noticed that Nick was lost in his musings. So he snapped his fingers and said,  
"Nick. Nick."

Nick blinked. "Oh, sorry, Yami."

Yami chuckled. "Your mind must've been restless with everything that's been happening lately."

Nick nodded. Yami was right.

* * *

**Well, read and review, please!**


	3. A fan girl's broken heart and Yami

**Well, here's the third chapter in my epic saga! Thanks to **** ang5523 for the reviews! (gives out cookies)**

* * *

There was one girl in particular who loved Nick Lachey's music. Her name was Skylar Rose Minamoto with long black hair and bright crystal clear green eyes.

But she preferred to be called Skylar.

One day she was lying on her bed listening to "On Your Own" by Nick. She loved it.

And she thought it was very…moving, to be honest. Plus, she felt a…connection to Nick Lachey.

She had heard a phrase somewhere on TV.

**_"Music is the confessions of the artist."_**

She could not agree more.

She turned off her CD player(a Walkman with headphones), took off her headphones, and picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Yami."

"Hey, Skylar, what's up?"

"The usual for me; how are things going with college?"

"Same as usual for me. I keep getting chased by fan girls."

Skylar almost laughed. "Really?"

The next day, she met Nick at a private party in one of the nightclubs Yami Yugi often went to.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "I hear you like my music."

"It is pretty cool. One of my favorite songs is 'On Your Own'."

"Cool," said Nick.

Then he looked across the dance floor.

"Oh, there's my girlfriend. Nice talking to you, Skylar."

He disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

"But-but-" she said, then sighed.

"I guess maybe I don't have a chance with him after all," she shrugged. "Oh well."

As a slow song began to play, this one being "I Do It For You", Skylar stood off to the side, feeling left out. The other couples were dancing like they didn't have a problem in the world.

Then Yami appeared. He noticed Skylar standing there all alone. He smiled as an idea popped into his brain.

He went over to where she was, then tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, he was able to pull himself out of sight. Then she turned back around - only to find him smiling at her and holding a rose in his hand.

"Here," he said.

She took the rose, then smiled. "Thanks. Yami, you kind of surprised me."

Yami was wearing a tuxedo, black pants and black shoes.

Yami smiled also. "I never thought you would be standing here alone - queen of the background."

He thought for a moment, then asked,

"Um, would I be in trouble if I asked you to dance?"

She thought for a moment…

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	4. The Bedroom and Yami's True Nature

**Well, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

__

Yami was wearing a tuxedo, black pants and black shoes. He looked very handsome - at least to her.

Yami smiled also. "I never thought you would be standing here alone - queen of the background."

Skylar looked beautiful, wearing a blue dress with a green sash that matched her eyes. Moreover, her smile was full of beauty too.

He thought for a moment, then asked,

"Um, would I be in trouble if I asked you to dance?"

She thought it over…

Then Skylar made her decision.

"Yes, Yami, I will dance with you."

"Good," he smirked. Then he took her hand in his and led her by the hand. But they were not going to the dance floor. Instead they were heading upstairs.

"Uh, Yami? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, my dear Skylar." His purple eyes glinted with lust. He wanted Skylar so badly. When he had read about Gary Heidnik, a serial killer that kidnapped six women in order to have some kind of harem and produce kids, he was struck with inspiration.

_Except, _he thought, _I will not kidnap women or commit murder for something like that._

With that in mind, he then made his move. Now, all his plans were almost to fruition, and he could hardly wait.

Skylar turned to see Yami locking the door.

"Yami?" she asked, "what are you doing?"

He turned, and she almost let a scream escape her lips.

His eyes were glowing crimson, and a lustful smile adorned his face.

"Scared and confused," he purred. "I love that in a woman, my darling."

"Yami."

She backed away as he advanced on her. Finally, she fell onto the bed.

"You're hurting me with your crimson eyes," she said.

"Meow," he purred. "Don't fight it, Skylar. Let it all out." He glided over to the bed and climbed on top of her.

She bit her lip and hoped someone would find her.

"Screaming will not help, my little kitten," he said, reading her thoughts. "Unless it's my name."

"How did you-?"

"I'm a vampire."

With those words, he opened his mouth and smiled. His smile showed his fangs. They were deadly and razor-sharp.

_With one bite, _he thought, _she is mine for life._

His eyes took on a luminescent quality. They practically shone like the sun. He was even more beautiful.

"Skylar," he purred, "look at yourself."

She looked behind her, and there was a mirror. There was her reflection, but she was naked! She yelped in surprise and tried to cover herself but Yami grasped her arms and held them close.

"S-Stop it Yami…" she stuttered trying to shove him away with no avail. He was too strong for her. In fact, his grip tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck before raising his lips to her ear.

"Stop what?" he whispered softly, his left hand drifting to the edge of her shirt, his fingers barely grazing her skin in a dangerously soft caress. "Don't worry Skylar. I'm here now, I'll take your virginity…and you'll never have to worry about those idiot friends of yours ever again-"

"W-What did you do to them Yami?" Skylar stuttered, struggling against his iron grip with renewed determination. No, he couldn't have hurt her friends…she'd just talked to them no more then 20 minutes ago-

20 minutes…and then he had arrived…that meant he was tracking their every conversation…knew their every move…

"Oh I haven't done anything…yet," he added casually almost as if it was a mere after thought, but Yami Yugi never said -or DID- anything that was not thoroughly planned or thought out. Fear shot through her, fear not for herself, but for her friends.

"Please, Yami, don't hurt them," she said, still struggling in his grip. "Let me go. Let me-"

Then suddenly a damp cloth flew over her mouth, blocking not only her screams but also her airway.

Instinctively she inhaled deeply gasping for breath trying to scream…but…her eyes began to drift…shut…so…tired…maybe she should…just rest…for a little…while…

And then she passed out in the arms of the vampire her friends had feared and warned her about.

"My apologies, my love," said Yami, "but it had to be done."

He slipped the damp cloth into his pocket, and then laid her on the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed, remembering the how beautiful Skylar had looked the night before. He chuckled at how she had tried to resist his power, but had finally fallen into his grasp in the end as they all had.

He closed his eyes and remembered his late brides. All of them had been lovely, but not one had been as beautiful as Skylar. He inhaled deeply as though trying to recapture her amazing scent. He was tried of being alone, tried of suffering, tried of not feelings. How, how he wished he could end this curse…

However, he knew he could not… and he would not, for he had grown to love it!

He had grown to love the fear he caused and his power over this land they called America. The knowledge he had gained from it and seeing the changes of time now made him stronger than he could ever imagine.

However, it was not worth it unless he had someone beside him.

Moreover, that someone was Skylar.

Yami was respected in the Vamp Community due to his rank as number two on the _"Top Ten Most Dangerous Vampires"_ list. He was suave, strong, sadistic, and very intelligent in the Dark Arts (black magic). These traits made him the leader of his cult. What Yami wanted, Yami got … and right now, he wanted Skylar. He wanted to control the girl. In his mind, such beauty should belong to him, and only him. As of lately, he had been trying to trick the girl's mind by creating illusions to her. Skylar's reactions made others, not to mention herself, think she was insane. Yami had the ability to manipulate the minds of his victims. Soon, oh very soon, he would have that girl under him, screaming, squirming, and begging for mercy. He would make sure Skylar would become his bride.

Then he turned to Skylar.

"My love," he purred.

He moved to a table across from the bed and sat at it, and then he pulled a pad of paper and a pencil out of thin air. He studied Skylar for a bit, drinking in her beauty. Then he turned to the pad and began drawing with the pencil. When he was finished, he looked at it, and then turned to Skylar with a smirk, his heliotrope eyes glowing with unadulterated, crimson lust.

After he set it aside, he walked over to where she lay. He smiled as he covered her with the comforters. She had to be kept warm as did all mortals.

"But you are so much more than that, Skylar." He whispered, leaning down to her, "You are the angel who will revive me…"

One final kiss for the evening was all he headed… her tender lips once more. He rose and walked to the door. The morning would come soon and he knew a serial killer was on the prowl.

As he walked towards the door and looked back once more to gaze at Skylar's sleeping form, he felt a tiny smirk spread over his lips. He knew when she woke up the next morning, she would deny ever saying his name.

"At least I know I am in your mind, Skylar." He smiled. "Oh, our game has yet to end, little princess… and it still has yet to begin." He blew one final kiss to the sleeping figure on the bed and closed the door softly behind him.

When he stepped over the threshold back into the hallway, Dracula and his Brides came out of the shadows. Dracula wore a red suit with black pants. The Brides wore white dresses.

"Yami?" said Dracula.

Yami clicked his tongue, still smirking. "Vlad."

Dracula looked shocked.

Then one of his Brides spoke the exact same words he was thinking.

"No one's ever called you by your human name before."

Then Yami rose into the air and glided down the stairs without even touching them, then landed soundlessly on the floor! The Brides were the most surprised. He smiled as he turned to them.

"Yami, how did you do that?" said one of the Brides.

"I became a Vampire by my own hand," explained Yami, his eyes glowing.

_Now that is shocking, _thought Dracula and his Brides.

* * *

**Well, read and review, please!**


	5. Skylar makes her decision

**Well, here's the fifth chapter. Thanks to ****Journey Maker and ang5523for the reviews! You guys are the best! (hands out cookies)  
**

**ang5523:**** Thanks for the idea - that sounds neat!**

**By the way, the poem in this chapter is the one on my profile page. I decided to use it because I thought it would be something that Yami would use. And the lyrics to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

When Skylar woke the next day, she looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. But then she looked over at the nightstand. To her surprise, there was a note there.

She picked it up and began to read, her interest piqued.

It said,

**_"My dearest angel,_**

**_"What words can I express but to say that I'm very fond of you? I've noticed you ever since I saw you the previous night, and I became intrigued by you._**

**_"I may have lost my other brides, who came along before you did, but I never liked them. They were never like you. They just weren't you at all. They were nothing._**

**_"My only interest…is __you. You're beautiful, a fiery spirit and a soulful phoenix all at once. I admire you for that. And of course, you're the angel in my life. Actually you're the __lady in my life, if you will._**

**_"You see, I sensed that you were abused by your mother when you were a very young child the previous night, as I had looked into your mind. I also sensed that you need someone to love, and that someone, I think, could very well be…me._**

**_"If there's one thing I dislike, it's child abuse. The song I listen to is __Concrete Angel by Martina McBride - an excellent song, of course, and no one else could've penned it better._**

**_"Be sure to read the poem attached. I found it one day when I was out walking. It's very well penned and very…hauntingly beautiful…and it reminds me of you - however, I am thankful you survived your wounds._**

**_"Your ever loving,_**

**_Yami."_**

Skylar opened the poem, which was on a second piece of paper. What she read was very heartbreaking…

__

Her name was Aurora.  
She was only five.  
This is what happened  
When she was alive.

Her dad was a drunk.  
Her mom was an addict.  
Her parents kept her  
Locked in an attic.

__

Her only friend  
was a little toy bear,  
It was old and worn out  
And had patches of hair.

She always talked to it  
When no one's around  
She lays there and hugs it  
Not a peep of sound

Then her parents  
come back and for sure  
There is more pain  
She'll have to endure.

__

A bruise on her leg,  
A scar on her face  
Why would she be  
In such a horrible place?

But she would take her bear  
And softly she would cry

She loves her parents  
But they want her to die.

__

She sits in the corner  
Quiet but thinking,  
" God, why? Why is  
My life always sinking?"

Such a bad life  
For a sad little kid.  
She'd get beaten and beaten  
For anything she did.

Then one night  
Her mom came home high.  
The poor child was hit and slapped  
As hours went by.

__

Then her mom suddenly  
Grabbed for a blade.  
It was sharp and pointy,  
One that she made.

She thrusted the blade  
Right in her chest.  
" You deserve to die  
You worthless pest!"

__

The mom walked out  
Leaving the girl slowly dying.  
She grabbed her bear  
And again started crying.

Police showed up  
At the small little house.  
They quickly barged in.  
Everything was as quiet as a mouse.

One officer slowly  
Opened a door  
To find the sad little girl  
Lying on the floor.

It must have been bad  
To go through so much harm.  
But at least she died  
With her best friend in her arms.

By the time Skylar finished reading the attached poem she was crying a river of tears. She knew that child abuse was an evil that, as she would say, "deserves to be stamped out."

Now, she could not agree more with Yami when it came to something like that.

She decided right then and there that she would be Skylar Rose Tepesh, the one and only wife of Yami.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

That night, when Yami returned, he smiled upon seeing Skylar sitting there on the bed.

"Skylar." he said, "what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Skylar took a deep breath before speaking. She knew that this was the moment everything as she knew it would change.

She could tell.

Finally she said,

"Yami, I've made a decision."

She stopped. Yami waited, wanting to hear more.

"I want to be with you, as your wife."

* * *

**What will Yami think about that? Read and review, please!  
**


End file.
